BBoda
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Lucy tiene un problema, necesita ayuda y como puede Mira se la presta. Bueno se la presta y de paso también idea un plan para que cierto moreno se piense algo equivocado. Un problema, una boda y una novia... ¿falsa? One-shot.


**B_Boda:**

**((GraLu))**

Género: humor, romance.

Pareja: Gray y Lucy :3

Un poco de OoC.

"pensamientos"

-aclaraciones-

Rated T: por posibles insinuasiones :3

Disclamier: los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen son del mangaka hiro mashima.

.

.

.

Otro día más en el gremio de fairy tail, nuestra rubia protagonista se encontraba en la barra junto con Mirajane que servía en varias bandejas los pedidos de los clientes. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la chica. Preocupada la albina acudió a ver que le pasaba a su amiga.

- ¿Qué te pasa Lucy?-

- Problemas con la historia y con mi apartamento… - dijo cerrando los ojos frustrada.

La maga de las transformaciones la miró pensativa y sabiendo que le sentaría bien, le puso un chocolate caliente. Al ver el contenido del vaso, a la Heartfilia se le iluminaron un poco los ojos de nuevo. Bueno ya había conseguido algo, ahora a por el problema.

- Cuéntame… - la invitó ella.

- Pues resulta que no he tenido una misión en mucho tiempo, por lo que no tengo todo el dinero que me hace falta para la renta de este mes – paró para tomar un sorbo de esa revitalizante bebida – y encima la historia que estoy escribiendo está totalmente atascada, quiero que llegue a una parte en concreto, una boda que tenía planeada, pero no sé cómo llegar a ella –bufó – me frustra demasiado no poder enlazar las escenas… no sé si me entiendes… - la miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

Mirajane solo pudo devolverle una sonrisa cálida. Ella no sabía nada de lo que significaba escribir, pero sabía cuánto significaba para la maga de los espíritus celestiales y por ello pensó en la mejor forma de ayudarla. En eso estaba, cuando se le vino a la cabeza cierta cosa que le enviaron esta mañana.

- Espera un momento – la Strauss se alejó de ella hasta un cuarto a parte donde guardaban las misiones nuevas antes de clasificarlas dejando a una Lucy confundida en la silla. Al momento volvió con un papel entre las manos y se lo enseño a su amiga – esta es una misión que me llegó esta mañana, creo que te puede ser útil.

- El amor verdadero… - empezó a leer la de ojos marrones – se necesita novia para hacer el papel de la princesa… ¿10.000 jewels? – exclamó con sorpresa.

- Sí, puesto que vas tú sola sería todo para ti y te ahorrarías los desastres que pudieran causar Natsu y su fuego – rió la ojiazul viendo la sonrisa que se ponía en el rostro de la chica – te da para pagar el alquiler y tienes en primera persona como se puede sentir una novia el día de su boda y como llegar a ello para tu historia.

La rubia se levantó y abrazó a la maga-modelo con una sonrisa. Cuando se separaron al instante una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Lucy.

- No tienes porque emocionarte tanto – se preocupo levemente Mirajane, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la otra maga. Lucy rió.

- No es por eso, es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo – sonrió y se levantó de su sitio – me voy a preparar mis cosas – dijo con una sonrisa, pero todavía con los ojos llorosos.

- Buena suerte, Lucy –

- Gracias Mira – y dicho esto se fue con papel en mano fuera del gremio.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Por el otro lado del gremio, un moreno diviso a la rubia salir por las puertas del gremio con un papel en la mano, y lo que le pareció que eran lagrimas en los ojos. Se preocupó al instante y paró la pelea que en ese momento tenía con Natsu.

- ¡Ey, sigue peleando cubito de hielo! – dijo el pelirosado retándolo.

- Ahora no flamita – hizo un movimiento con el brazo despreocupado y se dirigió a la barra donde antes de hallaba su compañera de equipo hablando con la de pelo blanco.

Esta, al ver que se acercaba Gray, lo miró confundida. No era normal que Gray se acercara a la barra a pedir allí, ni tampoco que tuviera esa cara tan seria en el semblante.

El chico se sentó donde minutos antes había estado su rubia amiga y la miró a ella con seriedad. Vale, eso sí que no era normal. Decidió preguntar ya que vio que él no se decidía a hablar.

- ¿Pasa algo Gray?

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Lucy? – preguntó rápidamente el Fullbuster.

Otra cosa no le podría haber sorprendido más. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, hasta que repasó la pregunta de nuevo y sonrió maquiavélicamente en su interior. El chico estaba preocupado por la maga estelar. Seguramente la vio salir corriendo del gremio y se preguntaría lo que pasaba. Eso quería decir que había posibilidades de que al de ojos negros le gustara su amiga. "jojojo… ya tengo un plan mi querida Lucy, me lo agradecerás" Pero primero tenía que descubrir cuanto había visto el chico frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo en modo inocente.

- La vi salir del gremio con un papel en la mano y como si estuviera… llorando – dijo con el deje de extrañeza en su voz.

- bueno, verás… - empezó intentando interpretar su mejor papel – es que es un problema del que no quiere que se entere nadie…

- ¿Es grave? – dijo el mago de hielo denotando su preocupación.

- Depende del punto de vista… - hizo como que dudaba en contarlo o no, golpeando suavemente su dedo índice contra el mentón.

Gray no sabía porque pero eso lo estaba preocupando de sobremanera. Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que averiguarlo como fuera. Muy perfectamente podría esperar a que pasara el tiempo y la maga de espíritus estelares resolviera su problema por su cuenta, después de todo él no tenía nada que ver. Solo era parte del equipo -denominado el más fuerte de fairy tail- de resto, no tenían nada en común, es más no tenía derecho a nada si en realidad era algo íntimo o personal. Pero algo le decía que esta vez no era como las demás, que no iba a ser un simple problema. Entonces se decidió.

- No se lo diré a nadie – dijo él.

¡Bien! El moreno había picado el anzuelo como un atún. Ahora solo se lo dejaría a la historia inventada… ¡Le tendrían que dar un óscar por la actuación que iba a hacer! Rió internamente.

- Resulta que el padre de Lucy le ha enviado una carta donde la compromete en matrimonio con un príncipe de buena influencia para la familia, así que le ha pedido que vaya cuanto antes a la ciudad cercana para así realizar la boda – cerró los ojos en gesto de tristeza.

- ¿Qué? – Gray tenía los ojos inmensamente abiertos. Eso no podía ser cierto, ella no… - ella habrá dicho que no… ¿verdad?

- Dice que lo tiene que pensar, que después de todo es por mantener la casa de su madre en buenas condiciones…

- ¡Pero no puede hacerlo! ¡Ella no..! – se calló.

¿Qué pensaba decir? ¿Ella no puede casarse? ¿Por qué no podría? Es su decisión después de todo, si ella lo decide se puede casar con quien sea. Y encima tenía que guardar silencio, porque él no era nadie para inmiscuirse en eso. Sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho. No… no era nadie.

Por su parte Mirajane estaba disfrutando del éxito de su plan. Y aunque le daba pena la cara que estaba poniendo Gray, no podía echarse para atrás ahora, si no, quedaría todo en una broma de mal gusto. Seguramente estaba pensando que no era nadie para cuestionar los problemas de su amiga y compañera de equipo. Tenía que darle un empujoncito.

- Ella no… ¿Qué? – dijo la albina regresando a la conversación y haciendo volver al chico de sus pensamientos.

- Nada en realidad… -dijo levantándose pesadamente de la silla y dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- Gray- le llamó de nuevo la Strauss, a lo que giró la cabeza – siempre se puede hacer algo… -en ese momento no prestó atención a las palabras de la maga de la transformación y solo se giró para seguir caminando pensativo hasta la salida.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

En un apartamento cerca del río de Magnolia, Lucy se encontraba cogiendo las últimas cosas del baño para meter en la maleta cuando al volver al cuarto se encontró con ciertos cabellos rosas y cierto gato azul en su cama justo al lado de su maleta, analizando lo que había dentro, ¡analizando!

- Cuantas veces os he dicho que no entréis a MI casa sin avisar… ¿Y que hacéis con mi maleta? – dijo con una venita palpitando en la frente y cerrando de golpe el equipaje, cogiendo por sorpresa los dedos de ambos.

- ¡Ay! Que bruta eres Lucy… - dijo el gato con lagrimitas en los ojos. Ella se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada por el adjetivo que lo podría llevar hasta una muerte segura. El gato se encogió asustado.

- Sí, solo estamos mirando que hacías… - dijo el chico sobándose las mano derecha con cuidado puesto que era la única que se había herido.

- ¿No es bastante obvio que estoy haciendo la maleta? – se intentó calmar la rubia, por mucho que les echara la bronca seguirían haciendo lo mismo. Aún así, tenía un imperioso tic en el pie derecho el cual no paraba de mover contra el suelo denotando su estado de ánimo.

- Si, pero sabes que a las misiones siempre vamos juntos… - respondió el Dragon Slayer con seriedad.

Bueno, eso es verdad. Nunca iba a una misión sola y era normal que se extrañaran porque eran un equipo. Pero Mira tenía razón Natsu y Happy siempre lo destrozaban todo, sobretodo el primero que siempre lo quemaba todo. Y eso no se lo podía permitir porque tenía que pagar su alquiler si o si.

- Seguramente no les guste la misión – resolvió ella para no decirles directamente que no podían, porque no querían que destrozaran algo, se sentía demasiado mal por ello.

- ¿Qué es, ir de compras? – dijo Natsu poniendo una mueca de asco.

Lucy estalló a carcajadas, mientras los otros la miraban con extrañeza.

- No… es una obra de teatro, necesitan un papel de princesa… -respondió ella intentando recobrar el aire. Sus mejillas adoptaron un poco de color rojo, en verdad no se veía en ese papel, sobre todo después de pasar por lo de su padre y su pasado.

- Bueno, aunque sea podremos ir a verte o actuar de extras… - Lucy lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés?-

- No podríamos dejar solo a un miembro del equipo – dijo él con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Entonces supo que daba igual si destrozaban todo el teatro entero, con ellos siempre se sentía acogida y orientada. Y por qué no, le hacía gracia la cara de la gente cuando se asustaban por la fuerza de sus amigos.

- Claro… - finalizó ella con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Natsu fue a avisar a Erza de que Lucy, Happy y él se iban de misión. Ella en cuanto mencionó el teatro se apuntó, y Mirajane y Levy que estaban escuchando también se apuntaron. La albina le había contado su plan a la McGarden y las dos se morían por ver lo que haría Gray al descubrir que Lucy ya se había ido. Desde hace tiempo sospechaban que él gustaba de ella, puesto que a veces inconscientemente se lucía delante de ella y la miraba cada dos por tres. Ellas irían el mismo día por la mañana, puesto que solo se tardaba dos horas en llegar, pero Lucy, Natsu, Erza y Happy irían ese mismo día. Lucy para poder ensayar, Natsu y Happy para acompañarla y disfrutar del banquete inicial para el staff, y Erza porque le hacía ilusión ayudar a Lucy con su vestido -falso- de novia y según ella, con la también importante ropa interior.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Al día siguiente, el moreno apareció en el gremio con una pinta un tanto descuidada. Se sentó al final de la barra y pidió algo de beber, que según él le despejara, por lo que la Strauss le preparó un café bien cargado.

- ¿Te pasa algo Gray? No tienes buena cara – le pregunta Levy a unas sillas de donde se encontraba él.

De respuesta solo recibió un gruñido. "¿Qué si me pasa algo? Sí, me pasa algo y tiene cuatro letras ese algo…L-U-C-Y" Lo había admitido después de una noche sin poder dormir por preocupación de que la chica se fuera del gremio y se alejara de él. No sabía cómo, pero esa chica se había colado bajo su piel poco a poco y sin avisar. Se pasó toda la noche recordando todo lo que había vivido desde que llegó la Heartfilia a Fairy tail. No era bobo, por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que era imposible, que solo era cariño de amigo, que de verdad no le atraían sus curvas despampanantes, siempre acababa pensando en cosas que no tenían que ver con solo amigos, como lo que acababa de pensar. Un poco de rojo apareció en sus mejillas que trato de ocultar bajo la sombra de su pelo "realmente no tengo remedio".

- ¿Qué estás murmurando? – La peliazul se había acercado, dando un sobresalto al mago de hielo que levantó la vista rápidamente.

- N-nada… yo… n-no he pensado nada… - para evitar meter más la pata siguió bebiendo su café mirando a otro lado. Para ellas era tan obvio lo que pasaba que les costaba no echarse a reír ahí mismo. En ese momento el chico se da cuenta de que ni la flamita, ni Erza, ni _su_rubia andaban por ahí. - ¡Oe! ¿Dónde está Lucy? – Dijo girándose a las chicas a su lado, cayó en lo que dijo y carraspeo – ¿y Erza y el tonto de Natsu? – añadió en un rápido intento de no parecer tan obvio.

- Ellos se han ido ya con Lucy… - dijo Levy mientras recogía sus cosas y las de Mirajane – ¡y nosotras también nos vamos! – finalizó poniéndose de pie con los bolsos de cada una.

- ¿Ir?... ¿A dónde? - El moreno no estaba entendiendo nada. Ellas ya estaban caminando hacia la salida.

- Bueno, es que hoy por la tarde es la boda de Lucy – aclaró Mirajane antes de salir por la puerta junto con la McGarden, dejando a un Fullbuster congelado de la impresión.

Por fuera del gremio, las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas contenidas a lo largo de todo el tiempo. Cuando lograron calmarse, decidieron ir lo más rápido posible al encuentro con Lucy, quién sabía cuánto tardaría Gray en darse cuenta de lo que le habían dicho y decidirse en ir a buscar a la rubia. Por lo que sabían, podía ser más rápido que ellas si se lo proponía, y de nada serviría el plan si no lo veían con sus propios ojos. Así pues cogieron el primer tren directo, rumbo a la ciudad donde se ubicaba la obra de teatro.

Dentro del gremio, la mente del moreno iba a toda velocidad después de asimilar lo dicho por las chicas. Si sus pensamientos iban bien, eso quería decir que Lucy, _su_ Lucy iba a casarse con un completo desconocido por un capricho de su padre. Ella se iba a marchar de Fairy Tail, de su lado, ya no la volvería a ver más… ya no…

- ¡Mierda! – masculló mientras pegaba una patada a la mesa, lo que hizo que algo se deslizara hasta el suelo llamando su atención.

Agarró el trozo de papel blanco y se lo acercó para verlo mejor. Estaba escrito y por la letra diría que era de Mirajane. Tampoco es que supiera la letra de todos, solo que la maga-modelo escribía a veces alguna anotación en el pizarrón de las misiones y por eso la reconocía. Había una dirección de algún lugar, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Debía de ser el sitio en el que iba a ser la boda de la maga estelar.

Se miró y miró el papel. ¿Lo haría? En verdad era una loca idea, se le debía de estar pegando de Natsu la idiotez. Pero verdaderamente era su única opción viable, la otra era quedarse allí pasmado, gruñendo y esperando a que la chica que le gustaba desapareciera de su vida para siempre. No, definitivamente esa no era una opción. Torció el gesto y lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió a su apartamento. Primero tenía que asearse un poco y vestirse, después de todo iba a interrumpir una boda, no podía ir con la misma ropa del día anterior. Sonrió. Había hecho un chiste. "Esto va mejorando por momentos".

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Unas horas más tarde a las afueras de la ciudad Onibus* Gray estaba llegando al sitio que indicaba en el papel, ya arreglado y decidido a lo que iba a hacer. Solo una duda surcaba su mente… ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, cuando se hallaba cerca del edificio donde se oficiaba la boda, podía oír como empezaba el sermón del cura. Si dudaba más se le haría tarde para aclarar las cosas.

Con ese pensamiento en mente abrió las puertas del edificio de golpe. Todo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, todos los presentes miraban fijamente al chico que se encontraba en la entrada, sobretodo dos chicas que estaban cerca de la que era la novia en ese momento, pero a diferencia de los demás estás parecían estar conteniendo una sonrisa. La rubia, que se había asustado en un principio, se sorprendió al ver al mago de hielo en la entrada de la iglesia mirándola fijamente vestido con un esmoquin pero sin la chaqueta, seguramente perdida en alguna parte del camino. Pero igualmente le quedaba bien y le hacía atractivo. Meneó la cabeza avergonzada por sus pensamientos.

Gray, al ver a Lucy con el vestido, se le iluminaron los ojos. Estaba verdaderamente preciosa, el vestido le llegaba por encima de los pechos y tenía toda la espalda descubierta. Era totalmente pegado a su cintura lo que hacía notar todas las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo a la perfección. El pelo se lo había recogido más de lo usual, pero se escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes que la hacían ver un tanto infantil. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a donde se encontraba ella. Atrapó su mano enguantada de blanco gentilmente y le susurró.

- Nos vamos –le dio un suave y delicado beso a la mano sonrojando mas a la chica – ice maker: Floor – y delante suyo hasta la salida se creó un pasillo de hielo, la cogió de la cintura se la puso sobre el hombro derecho y echó a correr.

- ¿Gray? – sin entender nada, la de ojos marrones fuertemente sonrojada, era arrastrada campo a través por un Gray ya casi sin camisa y con el vestido de novia rompiéndose por los rudos movimientos del chico.

A lo lejos en la entrada del edificio parecido a una iglesia, se presentaban tres chicas riendo y hablando entre sí sobre la escena presenciada, mientras el resto del público y los actores de la obra la daban por finalizada por hoy. Al parecer, que apareciera alguien que verdaderamente quería a la princesa dio mucho más espectáculo al público y lo dejaron así a petición del director.

- ¿Cuándo crees que se dará cuenta de todo? – preguntó entre risas la McGarden.

- Depende de lo rápido que corra… - respondió la Strauss.

- Hasta que estén muy lejos… - añadió la Scarlet, la cual se había enterado mas tarde del plan de sus compañeras. Volvieron a estallar en risas.

.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Ya llevaban un rato corriendo por el bosque, cuando por falta de aliento, Gray paró y bajó a Lucy sentándola en la base de uno de los arboles cercanos. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, todavía estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho el moreno. ¿Por qué se la había llevado de allí? Él se estaba estirando justo delante de ella pero dándole la espalda. En ese momento ya no llevaba consigo la camiseta y la corbata la tenía casi suelta, viéndosele solo una franja roja alrededor del cuello. Sonrió, esa era su querida manía. Le podía ver perfectamente las gotas de sudor cayéndole por la espalda y deslizándose por esos hermosos músculos que lo caracterizaban, ni muy brutos ni demasiado flojos, lo que le confería un aspecto muy sexy. Se sonrojó levemente por ese pensamiento. Se había decidido a preguntarle porque se la había llevado, cuando él empezó a hablar todavía de espaldas a ella, sin darle tiempo de decir nada.

- Bueno… te preguntarás porque he hecho esto… verás… - vio como una de sus manos se dirigía a su cara tapándola – ahora me da vergüenza admitirlo… pero te lleve conmigo, porque no quería que te casaras…

- ¿Eh? – preguntó ella confundida, algo en la conversación no le cuadraba con lo que había pasado.

- Es decir, sé que no soy quien para entrometerme con quien haces tu vida y todo eso, pero no quería que te alejaras de fairy tail y mucho menos que te casaras con alguien por capricho de tu padre – ahora sí que estaba completamente desorientada "¿casarme por capricho de mi padre?"- yo… -se giró a la chica para encararla y ella pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban con intensidad - yo no quería ver cómo te alejaban de mí… - ante esto último se sonrojó y desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

Ella estaba anonadada. No sabía qué idea obviamente equivocada tenía en la cabeza, pero que haya hecho eso por ella, demostraba lo mucho que significaba para él. Su sonrojo por las palabras del Fullbuster era bastante notable, así como también podía notar a pesar de la distancia, como él al sentarse en el suelo de césped las manos le temblaban ligeramente, estaba nervioso, por ella, por su respuesta…

Sonrió y se acercó como pudo a él. Como pudo, porque el vestido se le había enredado todo a los pies y difícilmente podía caminar, así que prácticamente gateó hasta él, agarrando los restos del vestido a duras penas.

Cuando estuvo justo delante del mago de hielo, le levantó la cara para verle directamente a los ojos mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Lucy?- dijo él tan sorprendido como esperanzado por no haber hecho el ridículo delante de la rubia, o mejor aún, que esta correspondiera sus sentimientos. No pudo decir más porque esta posicionó un dedo sobre sus labios. Y soltó una pequeña risa muy agradable para sus oídos, pero poco comprensible para él en ese momento.

- No sé qué te hizo pensar que me estaba casando por mi padre, pero solo estaba haciendo una misión de una obra de teatro para ganar dinero para mi alquiler… - rió de nuevo al ver la cara de asombro descomunal en la cara del chico – aún así lo que has hecho es muy bonito… - se sonrojó – y… bueno… - se armó de valor y en vez de seguir diciendo algo más, se inclinó hacia el sorprendido Gray y junto los labios con los de él. Como dicen, después de todo un gesto vale más que mil palabras.

Fue un beso suave y corto, pero pudieron notar la corriente que corrió entre ellos. Ella se iba a separar, pero él se lo impidió y con una sonrisa la agarró de nuevo por la parte de atrás del cuello y volvió a juntar sus labios. Esta vez el beso fue más demandante y más apasionado, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en la que consideraba una boca deliciosa. Y no se equivocó, cuando ella entreabrió los labios, pudo degustar toda esa cavidad que quería saborear desde hace tiempo. Desgraciadamente para ambos, el oxigeno hacía falta de nuevo en sus pulmones por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Recobraron el aliento juntando sus frentes.

- Me gustas… - declaró Gray con una sonrisa.

- Y a mí tú… - en ese momento se sentían tan felices que no repararon en el hecho de encontrarse en medio de un bosque, vestidos de la forma menos apropiada para correr, bueno Gray a medio vestir, pero eso era normal – solo dime una cosa… - siguió ella.

- dime… - murmuró él, todavía embobado por el momento y la sonrisa de la ahora _SU_ maga estelar.

- ¿De dónde habías sacado todo lo de la boda concertada? – dijo ella en un intento por no reírse cada vez que pensaba en lo absurdo de la idea. El ojinegro al recordarlo soltó un gruñido. Ya se encargaría personalmente de darles un recuerdo a esas dos entrometidas por hacerle pasar por toda esa vergüenza.

- De Mirajane y Levy – la chica se sorprendió por lo oído. Para después estallar a carcajadas tirándose hacia atrás al espeso manto verde. Él puso una pose de molestia - ¿Se puede saber por qué te ríes? –dijo cruzando los brazos delante suyo.

- E-es que.. jajaja… la… la idea es absurda… jajaja… - respondió ella sin parar de reír y agarrándose la barriga del dolor. Dejó de reír al ver al Gray malhumorado enfrente de ella y solo cambió su rostro a una gran sonrisa – piensa que si no hubiera pasado eso, no estaríamos aquí – y extendió la mano pidiendo su ayuda para levantarse. Todavía tenían que ver como volverían con el vestido así y los zapatos de tacón perdidos por algún sitio del camino.

Gray lo pensó "Quizás solo se lleven un pequeño escarmiento, después de todo me lograron juntar con ella". Aguantó la mano de su ahora novia y la subió con rapidez.

- Bueno, puede que no sea tan malo con ellas… - y añadió - … dependiendo de lo buena que seas tú – sonrió pícaramente. El calor cubrió de nuevo las mejillas de ella, pero sonrió de igual manera.

- Ponme a prueba –

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro de mis fics y sin son nuevos muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad! **

_***Ciudad Onibus:**_ _**Es una ciudad que es conocida por su teatro. Parece que la ciudad es visitado a menudo por los magos, ya que cuenta con un bar dirigido sólo a los clientes que utilicen magia. No tiene su propio gremio, por lo que cualquier trabajo que hay que hacer para la ciudad, son aceptados en el gremio más cercano (Fairy Tail), ubicado en la Ciudad de Magnolia. Sale en el capítulo 30 de fairy tail.**_

**Creo que este es el one-shot mas largo que he escrito desde que empecé o/o que duro trabajo y cuanto tarde u.u me quedé bastante atascada y al final tuve que empezarlo desde el principio... pero bueno, aquí esta por fin.**

******Como ya he dicho antes esta serie me encanta y esta pareja me fascina junto con el Natsu-Lucy! *o* Soy amadora total de las dos parejas, aunque por ahora solo he subido fanfics de una xp.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta y si no, yo se los explico :3 este fic pertenece a mi proyecto Abecedario por la letra B ^^ Me ha costado lo suyo pero aquí está y muy orgullosa de él xD Si quieren saber más del reto de Abecedario está especificado en mi perfil.**

**Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, espero de verdad que os haya gustado y todos sus reviews serán bienvenidos! **

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
